customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 44
last time out 100 competitors took on the midoriyama studio city obstacle course. 9 cleared Stage 1 then 5 of them cleared out of the 9 who attempted then only Hiroyo Shimada cleared Stage 3 and then went up the tower to Kanzenseiha with a mere 0.1 seconds left. now the course is harder than ever this time and is almost fully redesigned. 100 more will now attempt the course and this is the 1st tournament since Hiroyo Shimadas 3rd Kanzenseiha. Commentators 1st Chair: Jim North 1 2nd Chair: Chris Kamara 2 3rd Chair: Ben Shephard 3 4th Chair: Blair Herter 4 Stage 1 65 seconds 1 long jump 2 rolling escargot 3 spin bridge called spinning bridge 4 tic toc Version 5 giant ring 6 jumping spider 7 jump hang 8 warped curve 9 circle slider straight into the rope ladder 10 rope ladder Competitors 1 Hideki Takahashi 3. spin bridge 2 Bimo Wasis Wicaksono 3. spin bridge 3 Yara Passion 3. spin bridge 4 Tim Champion 3. spin bridge 5 Flip Rodriguez 3. spin bridge 6 Masahiro Matsuno 3. spin bridge 7 Tsuyoshi Matsuda 3. spin bridge 8 Ryo Matachi 3. spin bridge 9 Keita Tomino 3. spin bridge 10 Keitaro Yamamoto 3. spin bridge 11 Donny Clark Kelly 3. spin bridge 12 Katie McDonnell 3. spin bridge 13 Hikaru Aono 3. spin bridge 14 Kengo Kodama 3. spin bridge 15 Toshio Sakata 3. spin bridge 16 Andrea Hah 3. spin bridge 17 Lee En-Chih 3. spin bridge 18 Genki Sudo 3. spin bridge. went onto the landing platform but lost balance and fell back into the water 19 Geoff Britten 3. spin bridge 20 Hideyuki Miyata 3. spin bridge 21 Takashi Nishimura 3. spin bridge 22 Fizz Hood 3. spin bridge 23 Hiroaki Honbo 3. spin bridge 24 Sakai Yukiro 3. spin bridge 25 Michelle Warnky 5. giant ring 26 Tomoya Haga 2. rolling escargot 27 Adam Grossman 1. long jump 28 Brent Steffensen 3. spin bridge 29 Kohei Miyamoto 1. long jump 30 Putra Waluya 1. long jump 31 Dega Benson 3. tic toc 32 Jack Wilson 2. rolling escargot 33 Kenichi Arai 5. giant ring 34 Madelynn McNeal CLEAR 1.9 seconds left 35 Kosuke Yamaguchi 2. rolling escargot 36 Kyle Younger 3. spin bridge 37 Shirley Darlington 3. spin bridge 38 Sam Sann 3. spin bridge 39 Taichi Mitsui 7. jump hang 40 Zico Desrieira 7. jump hang 41 Darvish Mohammed 7. jump hang 42 Kenji Darvish 3. spin bridge 43 Howard Gill 2. rolling escargot 44 Evan Gill 3. spin bridge 45 Takuya Kawahara 2. rolling escargot 46 Katsuhide Torisawa 1. long jump 47 Tatsumi 2. rolling escargot 48 Kevin Pereira CLEAR 9.0 seconds left 49 Andrei Burton 2. rolling escargot 50 Youko Okuzaki 6. jumping spider 51 Olivia Munn 3. spin bridge 52 Rob Patterson 3. spin bridge 53 Chris Evangelou 5. giant ring 54 Leah Crane 9. circle slider 55 Chantel Sharp 5. giant ring 56 Jamie Rahn 3. spin bridge 57 Yasuo Igarashi 3. spin bridge 58 Makoto Kishi 3. spin bridge 59 Fred Dorrington 3. spin bridge 60 Taiki Hosaka 3. spin bridge 61 Casey Rothschild CLEAR 39.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 62 Yuki Ashiya 3. spin bridge 63 Yuya Suzuki 3. spin bridge 64 Steve Jehu 3. spin bridge 65 Koji Fujinami 4. tic toc 66 Harumi Nemoto 8. warped curve. time out 67 Max Levi Siletty 7. jump hang 68 Shinichi Yano 3. spin bridge 69 Tomokazu Tanaka 2. rolling escargot 70 Eduardas Jeriomenko 1. long jump 71 Yoshihisa Misaki 2. rolling escargot 72 Murtadlo 2. rolling escargot 73 Kenjiro Ishimaru 3. spin bridge 74 Takashi Honma 5. giant ring 75 Alyssa Beird 5. giant ring 76 Hideo Ezawa 6. jumping spider 77 Ryo Ezawa 7. jump hang 78 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 79 Hikaru Iwamoto 2. rolling escargot 80 Paul Rugerri III 3. spin bridge 81 RUO 2. rolling escargot 82 MASA 1. long jump 83 Leona Suzuki 3. spin bridge 84 RENA 3. spin bridge 85 Ryoichi Tsukada 3. spin bridge 86 Yumi Yuisaki 4. tic toc 87 Ikumi Ono 4. tic toc 88 Mina Sorayama 4. tic toc 89 Maho Tanaka CLEAR 2.8 seconds left 90 Kohei Mori 3. spin bridge 91 Miho Yamada 3. spin bridge 92 Nupur Shikhare 3. spin bridge 93 Rena Higashi 3. spin bridge 94 Yuko Higashi 3. spin bridge 95 Rie Komiya CLEAR 10.0 seconds left 96 Yuuji Urushihara 3. spin bridge 97 Daisuke Matsuda 2. rolling escargot 98 Koki Someya 3. spin bridge 99 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 27.0 seconds left 100 Hiroyo Shimada 3. spin bridge. this is just the 2nd time Shimada has failed Stage 1 100 attempts 7 clears Stage 2. .Note that all 6 obstacles in this stage have no rest between them 75 seconds 1 downhill jump 2 swap salmon ladder dont get disqualified for getting the bar lopsided 3 unstable bridge 28-30 version 4 skywalk version 5 roulette row 6 swinging beams Competitors 34 Madelynn McNeal 6. swinging beams 48 Kevin Pereira 4. skywalk 61 Casey Rothschild CLEAR 61.0 seconds left 78 Syuu Yamada CLEAR 63.0 seconds left 89 Maho Tanaka 1. downhill jump 95 Rie Komiya 2. swap salmon ladder 99 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 66.0 seconds left. it took her just 9 seconds to complete the stage. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 7 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 200 seconds 1 the great gabbo magician sticks 1 dummy swing 1 cigarette swing and 1 wine glass swing is based on the 1929 film of the same name 2 every cliffhanger made straight to the propeller bars and doorknob arch with no break 3 propeller bars 4 doorknob arch doornkobs 5 doom swing trapeze swings that swing 15m and you have to time your jump on to the lache bar with perfection 6 jump vertical hang is the 1st appearance of the jump vertical hang since Ninja Warrior 1 7 drum hopper 8 boardwalk ROBLOX Obstacle 9 ultimate flying bar cradles Competitors 61 Casey Rothschild 2. every cliffhanger made. failed the transfer to the 3rd ledge on the shin cliffhanger section 78 Syuu Yamada 4. doorknob arch 99 Ayako Miyake 2. every cliffhanger made. failed the transfer to the 3rd ledge of the cliffhanger kai section 3 attempts 0 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:100m 1 spider climb 10m 2 silk climb 40m 3 rotating log climb 50m Competitors Stage Not Attempted Best Performance: Casey Rothschild only reason she won this was because of her electric runs in Stage 1 and 2